One of his many masks
by iamnemesis
Summary: Levi's life in the underground haunts him constantly, The Levi squad are about to witness a different Levi. series of one-shots


**One of his many masks**

 **Hey guys and dolls! I've had this idea in my head for a while so here it is! My first Attack on Titan fic. If you want me to carry this on just review not I'll just leave it as a one-shot.**

 **-iamnemesis**

The Levi squad stood inside wall Sina, near the entrance of the underworld, the city of crime. They were here for information, apparently someone had some in the underground and they, along with Captain Levi and some of the "newbies" were about to find out what. It was apparently very important according to the commander and they needed to get it. But what price would it be for? They didn't know what to expect in the underground.

But Levi did. "Listen up Brats! Things are run differently down here, it's all about influence and reputation and you don't have a good one since your part of the law. I'm obviously part of the law here too, but I grew up in this shit-hole and I made a name for myself. You're not going to like me down there, but I won't be Captain Levi... I'll be someone else."

There was a moment of shocked silence as everyone digested the information, Their Captain grew up here?

"Got it?" he growled.

Everyone nodded and he turned on his heel and started walking down the stairs. It took a while, but everyone finally reached the bottom . It was dark and damp... and eerily quiet. The streets were empty and desolate, but they could hear whispers and mutterings somewhere in the background. People were suspicious, why was the military here?

But gasps were heard from the locals as they saw the captain, he scowled and kept moving forward. A crowd started to form around them, a complete contrast to what they were like before. They heard things like "he's back" and "Why would he come back?" Many looked scared, why would he come back now? It was going so well for them.

A man stepped out from the crowd, stopping them from moving forward. He was a pompous looking man, with greasy locks of hair framing his harsh features.

"Levi! Where have you been, your empire has fallen apart, you no longer rule these streets! You no longer have the power over life and death! Leave. NOW! And do no return."

"Tobe... it's been a while hasn't it?" Levi smirked as the man paled. "When was the last time I saw you hmm? Ah yes... trying to destroy my circle, I didn't take to that lightly you know? It wouldn't be very good if I still held a grudge now would it?" Levi taunted the man, baiting him, leading him into a trap.

"N-no, please spare me... p-please" The man, Tobe, begged. Levi pulled a knife out of nowhere and started fingering the weapon, turning it over in his hands in thought.

"Tell us where Kita is and I'll let you go..."

"Your old h-house" Tobe stuttered, Levi rose an eyebrow at his answer but nodded his head. He turned back to the company and nodded again, giving them the signal. They were walking forwards once again

They eventually reached an old, beaten down hut. Levi knocked sharply on the door but it seemed no one was in.

" and now, we wait." Levi sighed and made to sit down on one of the steps.

" Captain... what was that?" Armin piped up from the back of the group that was watching Levi in shock.

Levi sighed heavily and looked up to the ceiling.

" That, was a different me. To survive in this place you have to build a reputation, and I became the king of this dumpster. I was involved in all kinds of stuff. Stuff I regret, things I am tried to make right. I was stealing, killing, smuggling and trafficking... and it didn't matter for a while; humans, drugs and weapons, I just didn't care. Then, I met two people... two people who saw a light in me I thought I had lost and I started secretly freeing the kids from the trafficking ring, I stopped the drugs and lies about their availability and I made sure the weapons wouldn't work to the best of their ability. Then I was blackmailed into joining the corps and it was the best fucking decision of my life even if I lost the two people most dear to me in the whole world."

Levi clutched at his chest as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. The group stared at him with varying amounts of pity.

"So... that's what happened huh?" An unknown voice called out.

Levi shot up... "Kita..." He breathed, trying desperately to put his mask back on.

"Come in" she smirked, beckoning them with a small, bony finger.

They were sat down around a small table, although the small room was now crowded with the amount of people. The tension was suffocating as Levi glared at the mysterious woman.

"Well, I'm flattered you came to me for information Levi although you know the price..."

" You heard the story... I can't give you more children than I already have, don't make me ruin any more lives."

"Well, what are you even doing here then, I have to make a living somehow Levi ... did you really think that now you're in the military I'd give this to you for free?"

"... I can get you outside."

The woman was speechless for a second, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

" All right... I'll tell you everything I know."


End file.
